Memorias y Pasiones color Sangre
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Kakashi x Itachi ... Recuerdos y Amoríos condenados al Olvido; Ahora no son Amantes, son Enemigos de Muerte ... One-Shot Yaoi


He de destacar que este Fic lo escribí y posteé en un foro el **06 de Agosto del 2008**, aunque lo esté presentando hasta ahora en

Bueno, el motivo principal de este Fic, fue por un Pacto que hice con Nifer (Una Amiga mía), que si ella me Hacía un Dibujo de Sasori x Deidara, yo le Escribiría un Fic con la Pareja de Kakashi x Itachi (Pareja rara, pero no del todo). Y como lo prometido es deuda, yo cumplí ya con mi Parte y ella ya cumplió con la suya, jajajaja XD!!!

No me salió como esperaba, Poner a Sentir Amor a un Asesino frío como Itachi…Es complicado. Así que opté por Hacerlo de otra Manera.

Sin más Preámbulos, les dejo este Fic.

* * *

_**Memorias y Pasiones Color Sangre**_

**Recuerdos y Amoríos condenados al Olvido…Ahora no son Amantes, son Enemigos de Muerte**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Naruto. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Kishimoto). La Trama está Sacada de mi Cabeza.  
_**Pareja Principal:**_ Kakashi Hatake x Itachi Uchiha.  
__

_**Contiene:**_

_***Romance**_: El fic tiene un leve contenido Amoroso. Más no demasiado.

_***Lime:**_ No es demasiado Explícito, aunque si tiene un muy sutil contenido Erótico. (Leer bajo tu Responsabilidad)

_***Angst**_: El Protagonista se Encuentra ensimismado en su Pasado. Si no les gusta este Género, Sorry

_***Shonen-Ai / Yaoi**_: Relación de Animé Hombre x Hombre. No Apto para quienes detesten este Género.

¡¡¡Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Universo de Itachi:**_

Aferro a mi corazón con fuerte recelo cada uno de los recuerdos que he Vivido. Aunque ya la conciencia no me atormente por mis crueles acciones, mi silencio indica que hay pesares inconfesables que me inquietan, al punto de no dejarme dormir cuando tengo Oportunidad y las Misiones me lo Permiten, cosa realmente difícil.

Mi alma es tan Impura como la Blanca y hermosa nieve manchada de Sangre Carmesí…Sangre de todo mi Clan, de gente Inocente a la que he Asesinado sin piedad Alguna, de Personas a las que he atacado y que con suerte han Sobrevivido.

No me Arrepiento de Nada…De acabar con mi propia Familia, de huir de mi Aldea y quedar como un renegado ante mi País, de Abandonar mi exitosa vida como uno de los Mejores Ninjas de Konoha, de convertirme en uno de los Asesinos de Rango S más perseguidos del Mundo en estos momentos. Tengo Presente que, por incomprensible que sea, maté a los Uchiha por su Bienestar, ante algo que podía ser Incierto. También sé que mi Hermano me odia Terriblemente por ello, pero algún día le haré entender el porqué de mis Acciones, el porqué lo dejé sobrevivir, aunque eso me lleve a la Muerte.

Confieso que también recuerdo todos alegres ratos de Tiempo Atrás. Me acuerdo cuando siempre paseaba a mi hermanito por los Alrededores de la Aldea, cargado sobre mis Hombros.

También evoco con frecuencia la más grande de las Pasiones que viví alguna vez. Cómo Olvidar aquel mar de Sensaciones que un día recorrieron todo mi Cuerpo. Cómo arrojar esas memorias al viento de cuando por primera vez…Primera vez, jeje…Me sentí vivo, me sentí Humano. Ha sido una de las escasas oportunidades donde el Odio no predomina en mi Mente… ¡Al Contrario!...Fue un momento donde mi Corazón sintió amor. No Importaba ningún prejuicio moral ni ético, amé por Primera Vez a alguien que Nunca Imaginé…

Si, fui dominado en todos los Sentidos por esa persona, y no me da vergüenza reconocerlo… Mi Primera vez fue con ese Experimentado ser, aunque fuera Mucho mayor que mi persona y yo tuviera que hacer de _Uke_… Ambos escondidos en las Profundidades de, para ese entonces, una Guarida de Escuadrones ANBU.

Una noche que jamás de los jamases podré Borrar de mi Memoria. Nunca Imaginé que Soportaría tantas oleadas de Lujurioso Placer en un breve momento… Besos de fuego, caricias como las del Viento, susurros como los Cánticos del Mar rozando la Arena, y promesas enterradas en un Absorto vacío ubicado en el Olvido.

Ahora, debo dejarte de ver como aquel ser humano, aquella persona que le di todo… La realidad es Otra y desde nuestras Posiciones Actuales, estaremos condenados a ser Enemigos, hasta que alguno de los dos Perezca en pie de guerra.

-**_"Estas son mis Sagradas Memorias y Pasiones de Color Sangre…"_** --- Fueron los Pensamientos que se llevó el Viento, junto con las Hojas muertas de un Árbol del que yo me encontraba cerca, cuya señal inequívoca era la de un otoño muy cercano.

Casualmente allí te vi de nuevo… Sabía que aquel encuentro no era para bien…Ya jamás nos volveríamos a ver con ojos de Amantes, nuestras miradas expresaban los deseos de aniquilar al otro, a pesar de que era más por deber a alguna Entidad, que por voluntad Propia… El sentimiento era delatante e Inminente.

-**"Itachi Uchiha…"** --- Expresaste con aquel tono Frío y Característico tuyo

-**"Que gusto Verte, Kakashi Hatake"** --- Dije con Falso Sarcasmo

-**"Para mi no es Agradable ver a un Sucio Asesino"** --- Comentaste Secamente

-**"Ni tampoco para mi, ver tan Asquerosa Lealtad a una miserable Aldea como Konoha"** --- Busqué echarle leña al fuego, provocarte. Una Batalla sería el final de esta Conversación… ¡Que así sea!

Y te Abalanzaste a mí a Iniciar una Pelea, la cual admito que se puso reñida. El choque de los Kunais que usamos Inicialmente, Shurikens volando por todo el sitio, una gran variedad de Jutsus conocidos y cantidad de técnicas nuevas de Ambos, era algo sumamente excitante para mí… Ese encuentro terminó en empate, bastante malheridos, pero valió la Pena.

Ese será nuestro destino… Una relación Amor/Odio…Siempre será así, siempre que yo me Mantenga en Akatsuki, y tú fiel a tu Pueblo, como un Soldado más. No se puede cambiar lo ya escrito en la Vida… Y estoy dispuesto a vivir así…

_***~ Fin ~ *  
**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: ¿Les Gustó?...Ok, no ¬¬... En el foro donde lo publiqué primero, usé ilustraciones (Que no eran de mi autoría) para darle dinamismo y que no fuera tan tedioso de leer, debido a su Escasez de Diálogos, pero aquí no puedo establecer esa modalidad XD

Saludos y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
